When I Kiss You
by cursedicefractles
Summary: Im not gonna tell you anything about the story its gonna be a surprise so go read it!


_In honor of valentines day I have a special elsanna one shot! Hope you enjoy! I had a fun time writing this and I hope you have a good time reading it :D_  
_Just to clarify Elsa and Anna are in first grade._

"Okay class were going to make our boxes now!" A few cheers could be heard through out the class. A little blonde girl sits at a table near the back with a red head "hey Elsa..." She whispers with a huge grin on her face.

Elsa sighs softly waiting till the teacher is finished before she answers "yeah what now?" She lays a hand on her head turning to look at the girl. All the desks are meant for two people and the class switches every month, and this month of February Elsa has gotten paired with Anna.

"Aren't you excited?! Tomorrow's Valentine's day!" Anna swings her legs back and fourth under the chair. Anna has always been excited for these events one because chocolate and two because this time she has something special in mind.

"Mh I guess..." Elsa smiles a little and then starts to stand as everyone else gets up before she's interrupted.

"No no Elsa you stay I'll go get yours! Which one is it?" Anna stands already starting to walk over.

"It's the white one..." Elsa bites her lip watching the excited Anna grab both of their boxes.

"Okay I got them.." Anna smiles placing Elsa's shoe box in front of her before sitting down with hers.

Before Anna gets the chance Elsa stands "don't argue with me, I'll get the rest of the stuff..." Elsa walks over to the middle of the table grabbing a few sheets of construction paper, blue, purple, green, and pink. She takes two pairs of scissors, two sharpie's, glue sticks, and a sheet of colorful Valentines day stickers.

"There I got your two favorite colors.." Elsa smiles a little lopsided grin trying so hard to be friendly with Anna. The blonde isn't too good a making new friends but she did know how to keep them.

Anna squeals with excitement "Oh thank you Elsa!" Her little hands quickly start cutting and pasting onto the box.

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she sits next to her and cuts out a large rectangle of blue paper gluing it on top. She cuts out two more purple rectangles gluing those to the long sides and two blue ones on the short ones. Elsa bites her lip nervously as she opens the marker biting her lip as she writes out 'Elsa Anderson' written in all in shaky capitals. She smiles a little at her work 'well it's getting better.' At this point the little blonde decides to take a look at Anna's. Her blue eyes widen, the girl had created a collage of green and pink pieces covering her box with the poorly written name 'Anna Bailey' written across it.

Elsa frowns a little 'ugh why does hers have to look so much cooler than mine?' She just shrugs it off and takes the stickers and bites her lip sticking on little pink and red hearts all over. "I'll um be right back, you can use these and I'll get some more" she slides the stickers to Anna getting up and walking to the middle table to get more stickers with animals on them.

While Elsa is busy looking for more stickers Anna smiles and her eyes brighten as she takes some of the hearts and sticks one on each of her cheeks and giggles a little scattering the others on her box.

Elsa comes back and starts to stick more little stickers on and puts in a little bunny on the inside of the 'e' in her name. Elsa looks over at Anna and giggles softly 'gosh she's so silly'

Anna smiles and looks over at her "Do you like my stickers?" She wiggles her eyebrows causing Elsa to laugh "I knew you would like them." She looks down taking off a pink one "here you can be like me..." She bites her lip placing one on Elsa's left cheek.

"Oh okay thank you..." Elsa smiles and blushes a little her cheeks getting hot as she turns away looking back at her box continuing to place stickers on it.

Anna smiles 'ha I made her face get all red...' She swings her legs back and fourth in victory and start to hum.

It was only a few minutes later the bell rings for them to go home "Oh and leave your boxes here for tomorrow! Don't forget to bring your Valentines for tomorrow!" Elsa sighs and walks over grabbing her back pack from her cubby walking out the door.

(LATER THAT EVENING)  
"Hey els what's with the sticker?"

"What sticker?" Elsa cocks her head to the side looking at up at her older sister Belle who had her hands on her hips.

"The one on your cheek dummy..." The older girl rolls her eyes and ruffles her hair walking past her and into the kitchen cabinet.

Elsa touches her cheek and quickly remembers 'Anna...' "Anna gave it to me..." She bites her lip climbing into a high stool by the kitchen island.

"You mean the ginger?" Belle raises an eyebrow taking out some Oreos.

"What?"

"Gosh nevermind...your so stupid sometimes..." She mumbles the last part.

Elsa sighs and juts her lip out laying her head on the table before she hops off grabbing her box full of little pre made cards in it and puts it in her back pack heading up to her room.

In her room she sits in the middle of her room before she crawls into the little castle tent near her window and starts to play with her stuffed animals.

Later that night Elsa is interrupted by a knock at her door. She unzips the door to her tent and peaks out "Elsa it's time to get ready for bed..."

"What?! No it's not!" Elsa shrieks zipping the door back up and backs up into the corner.

Elsa's mother sighs and she walks over to her tent and starts to shake the sides earning another shriek and a little blonde running out from the tent "Ha!" Elsa's mother catches her and picks up a squirming little girl "if you don't put your pjs on then no chocolate tomorrow..."

Elsa stops squirming and stays still as she's put down on the ground looking into her mothers brown eyes. "Good.." Idun smiles and goes through Elsa's drawers picking out a little night dress for her and helps her get it on.

"Okay hop in bed and I'll read you a story." Idun smiles as the little blonde climbs into bed and under the covers.

"Kay I'm in bed..." Elsa smiles the little pink sticker still attached to her cheek.

Elsa's mother climbs in with her starting to read a story putting little Elsa to bed.

(THE NEXT MORNING)  
Elsa walks into class the next morning with a pink shirt on with little hearts on it, jeans and her little pink shoes. Her mother had done her hair into a fishtail this time instead of leaving it down like yesterday. She places her little backpack in her cubby taking the cards out of the box taking them over to the table where she finds Anna already sitting there. "Good morning Elsa! Happy Valentines day!"

"You too Anna..." Elsa giggles and sits next to her to find a little heart sticker on Anna's hand. Elsa had put in a sticker and some chocolate in Anna's little card just for her.

Later into class it was time to put the cards in everyone's boxes. Everyone gets up putting in cards. After about 10minutes Elsa is one of the first people to finish and looks in her box finding a big white card sitting on the top of the pile. It had 'Elsa' written in big letters across it and little hearts.

The blonde smiles and opens it up and it read:  
Dear Elsa,  
Happy Valentines Day!  
I hop you hav the bestest day evr and u r the nisest persin I evr met. At reses met me by the tre I hav a saprise for u.  
Love,  
Anna

After reading that Elsa couldn't help but smile. She looks around the room for Anna finding her on the opposite side of the room. The blonde sighs softly putting the note back in her box fiddling with her fingers awaiting for that time to come.

As soon as Elsa gets outside after lunch her eyes dart all around the playground to see Anna begin to sit at a tree. Elsa bites her lip and walks over sitting next to the red head.

"Oh I though you would never show up!" Anna smiles and claps her hands with heart stickers now on her cheeks. Anna takes Elsa's hand in hers bringing her behind the tree "ready?"

Elsa smiles and nods her hands left at her sides as each of the girls look into each others eyes before Elsa's eyes wander to Anna's hands 'wait she doesn't have anything in her hands...so what's the surprise then?'

Anna bites her lip before stepping closer her lips pecking the blondes to find Elsa with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Elsa's hand moves to her lips and she smiles 'she kissed me...' "Okay so after you kiss someone your supposed to hold hands." Anna's hand finds Elsa's and their fingers interlace. Anna smiles placing a sticker on her hand.

"How long do we hold hands?" Elsa looks over at the other girl before looking down at the ground.

"Until you don't want to.." Anna bites her lip hoping Elsa would say she doesn't.

"Okay let's hold hands until we can't..." The blonde gives a lopsided grin hearing a squeal from Anna. Elsa still couldn't get her head wrapped around it that she had actually had gotten a kiss on valentines day.

_Again Happy Valentines Day! 3_


End file.
